Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow rate meter, and in particular, to a microwave flowmeter and a flow rate measurement method.
Related Art
Currently, a flow rate meter generally measures a fluid flow rate in a contact manner or an intrusive manner. For example, for a flow rate meter with a rotatable oar that is installed in a water pipe or a ditch, a water current drives the rotatable blade vane to rotate, and a flow rate of the water current can be measured by measuring a rotation speed of the rotatable blade vane. Installation of this contact-manner flow rate meter is relatively inconvenient, and the device easily wears down because the device is in contact with a fluid for a long time.
However, for some non-contact flow rate meters, such as a ultrasonic flow rate meter and a radar wave flow rate meter that use the Doppler principle, measurement is performed by using the Doppler principle and there is a limitation on a measurement direction, and therefore the measurement cannot be performed in a direction perpendicular to a flow direction of a fluid.